


Access to the other 73%

by Nollids



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Cannon compliant, Gen, post Nothing Personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nollids/pseuds/Nollids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we learn a little more about Skye's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Be nice.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was gone. Ward was Hydra. Even Maria Hill abandoned ship. 

"So why the hell are we still here?" Skye thought to herself.

May looked up at her from across the pool as if she could hear her thoughts. That woman was creepy as hell sometimes. 

The team was taking some down time while Coulson... did whatever the hell he was doing. He didn't feel the need to share with the lowly mortals. 

In the mean time everyone else was hanging around the pool in their bathing suits. Or more accurately May and Skye were hanging out around the pool. The boys and Jemma were in the pool playing what seemed to be Marco/Polo. May was reading a magazine (read as "babysitting the younger agents") across the 17 foot deep pool from where Skye was playing on her laptop. And no Skye did not deliberately chose a spot as far away from her as possible. No way no how. The younger women wasn't avoiding the older one. She wasn't still bitter. 

It was at that moment the the other agents in the pool noticed Skye wasn't in the pool. 

"Ey! Why don't 'cha join us Skye? It's getting kinda boring with only 3 of us." Fitz began before being dunked by Jemma. 

Skye hesitated before she said "Nah. I really don't feel like getting wet."

This seemed to insult Jemma, as Trip was getting out she says in a voice in a higher pitch then normal, "What? It was your idea to put bathing suits on in the first place!"

"A) I put on my bathing suit and came outside. You all thought it was a good idea and copied me. I hardly think that qualifies as 'my idea'" Skye begins using air quotes, " And B) Simmons. You aren't even wearing a bathing suit!" 

It was true. She ever modest (read as prude) was wearing on of Tripp's T-shirts over her suit. May seemed to start to pay more attention. 

"I hardly think that's the point"

"Well I just don't want to go In!" 

Jemma smirked "Well I don't think you have a choice! Now Tripp!"

Skye's eyes went wide as Tripp's left arm wrapped up both her arms as his right moved her laptop to safety. He next picked her up and started to walk to the pool. 

Skye'll admit, it wasn't her proudest moment. She started kicking and screaming until it got to the point of begging. " Please please please please PLEASE Trip!"

"Sorry Hun." Tripp said obviously holding back histarical laughter. He bent his knees and heaved. 

Her eyes got wide "But I don't know how to Sw--" as she was cut off with a SPLOOSH!


	2. Chapters 2

Skye woke up in her and Jemma's hotel room. And then to her embarrassment she realized that she was not a) alone and b) wearring her bathing suit. 

Her eyes opened wide. She sat up to she May in the corner reading the same magazine. " ummmmmm" 

"Didn't you jump into Quinn's pool?" May said not even looking up. 

"What?"

"Our third mission, Malta. Ward said you jumped into Quinn's pool. You seemed fine then."

Skye waited a moment and then said "I thought it was bushes that I was jumping into. By then it was pure adrenaline. Plus I was close enough to the edge so at that point all I had to do is pull myself up"

It seemed like hours before May spoke allowing Skye to wallow in her embarrassment. "You don't know HOW to swim or are you scared of the water?"

"Who'd have been there to teach me?" She replied bitterly

"Most high school gym classes"

"High school dropout remember?"

"You want to be a field agent and don't know how to swim?"

Skye had no answer to that so May got up then walked to the door and the continued. 

"Eleven O'clock tonight, be at the pool. Don't be late." She didn't have to specify why and Skye was extremely grateful that she decided on a time where people wouldn't be around to watch the the grown woman learn to swim. 

May did one of her half nods and walked out the door. As she was walking out Jemma and Tripp came in looking rather sheepish. 

"Hiiiiiiii" they said dragging out the word much longer than they should have. 

"I don't want your pity apology" Skye cut them off before they could continue. 

"It's not pity! It's --"

I'm gonna stop ya right there, Simmons. " Skye began "It is TOTALLY pity. If I knew how to swim you wouldn't have apologized! But you are now! Hence a pity apology! Can we just drop it?"

Tripp looked like he was about to say something until Skye gave him a death stare; then he couldn't flee fast enough.

Even though Tripp took off, Jemma stayed and went to sit on the bed. "You know... It's really not THAT embarrassing." Even though she wouldn't look Skye in the eyes. 

"Simmons..." 

"Yes"

"Why won't you look me in the eyes?"

It's noth--"

"Simmons!"

"Well, when you went under Tripp and I MIGHT have panicked just a smidge. Sand when Fitz went to grab you, you clawed his face." She said her voice going to a pitch only heard by dogs when she said the word "might".

"Oh that's why he didn't come in. I'll apologize later. Thank God that's all it--" Skye trailed off when she saw Jemma's face. "That's not it, is it?"

"Weeeelllllll" she said "like I said. Tripp and I panicked. So May jumped in."

"Oh God" Seeing the look on Simmons' face made Skye realize she STILL wasn't telling Skye everything. "Simmons..." Skye warned

"Well you weren't breathing so May reformed CPR. Once she was done you latched onto her arm." Then as low as possible so as to make it so Skye couldn't hear. "And you may have said some things..."

Skye's eyes were wide. "Oh God. WhatdidIsay!" She puts the last part so fast it's bare understandable. 

"Ummmm."

"Simmons! What. Did. I. Say!"

Simmons looked mortified for her. "You may or may not have called May 'Mommy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that in THE ASSET Skye jumped into Quinn's pool. So I made note of that.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was deafening. Finally Skye broke the silence. "I called May mom?"

"Actually you called her 'mommy'"

"Thanks Simmons, that makes it SOOOOO much better. God for someone so smart you can be really dumb." 

After a moment of silence Jemma and Skye simultaneously said "that was uncalled for" and "I'm sorry that was over the line."

" I truely am sorry."

"Jemma" Skye said giving off a warning tone. 

"If I had known you couldn't sw--"

"JEMMA! Please just stop talking about it. You are making an already bad day worse!"

"OK, I'll drop it." she said but obviously wanted to say more. 

Skye sighed. "OK, what?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You obviously want to say something. What is it? Spit it out."

After a minute of deliberation she final blurted out "Are you mad at Agent May?"

"What? Why do you say that"

"Well you seem to be avoiding her."

"No I'm not"

"Is that why you sat at the opposite end of the pool today"

As Skye opened her mouth to respond. "Plus I haven't seen you two talk since before we got to providence."

They both just sat there for a few moments until Jemma spoke again. "Well are you?"

Skye gave a groan of annoyance. "Yes I am mad at her" and as Jemma opened her mouth to ask why Skye cut her off saying "And it's none of your business why I am mad at her so just drop it. OK?"

"Alright" Jemma said feeling slightly dejected that she refused to share This information with her. "I'll leave you be then." And on her way out she added. "You know for someone who hates secrets, you sure keep a lot"

To which Skye responded "People should be able to keep secrets, Governments should not."

After she closed the door she saw May leaning on her door frame. "Well?"

"She wouldn't tell me why." Jemma said still bitter. 

"Simmons..." 

"Honestly Agent May, she didn't"

"Alright. I guess I'll find out myself then."

_______________________________

11 O'clock came around and Skye figured it was in her best interest to go out to the pool. 

"You're late" was what Skye heard Agent May say before she saw her. 

"What are you talking about? It's exactly 11." 

When I say 11, I mean be ready to go at 11." May says as she takes the robe off leaving her in her bathing suit. A bikini, which kind of freaked Skye out. It made her seem more normal. Plus Skye didn't even realize that she owned a bathing suit, let alone a bikini. 

"Uhhhh..." Skye started kinda still freaked out "I am ready" 

"You aren't even wearing a suit."

Which was true. She was wear a genetic S.H.I.E.L.D. T-shirt and a pair of Fitz's gym shorts. "I didn't think you'd want me in a suit."

"What difference does it make?" 

"If it doesn't make a difference why can't I wear this."

Both women stared each other for a minute before May finally sighed and said "Why don't you get--"

"Do you know what AC is doing?" Skye interrupted 

"Excuse me?"

"Coulson. Do you know what he's doing?"

May looked at her like she was trying to figure something out. "Does it matter?"

"No, but I didn't think it was a crime to ask about him."

"You're right. It's not"

So do you know?"

"Yes" 

"Well where is he?"

"None of your concern" May said in a tone that made it fairly obvious that the conversation was over. 

She turned and walked over to the pool. As she had he back turned Skye said "I guess that's your specialty. Keeping secrets."

May either didn't hear the younger woman, or ignored her as she dived into the pool. 

"You avoided my question earlier."

Skye knew exactly which question she was talking about. Mostly due to the fact that she HAD avoided it. "What? No I didn't. I told you they didn't give lessons at St. Agnes."

"OK so you didn't learn. But are you scared?"

After a beat Skye responded, "No, of course not."

"Then why are you stalling?"

"Stalling?"

"Yes. Stalling." 

"Who says I'm stalling?"

"I'm not playing this game with you. Get in the pool."

Skye moved to walk over to the shallow end of the pool when May said "No. This end. There's no point if you can just touch the ground." 

From the pool May saw Skye tense up. She turned around but stayed stagnant. 

"Is there a problem, Skye?" She said in an almost joking tone. 

In response, Skye mumbled something where the only word that May could pick out was "Fine"

"What was that? Speak up." 

"Fine! I'm scared alright! Is that what you want to hear? I'm scared of the water!"

May pulled herself out and sat on the end. She patted the spot beside her. " Come on. I'm right here."

May saw her face darken and heard her say something that sounded like "Yeah, like that's a comfort." Which confused May. From conversations she has heard between the girl Simmons and Fitz, (Because now refuses to refer to them as one person. It not fair to group them together because they are two different people and deserve to be treated that way.) Skye was in awe of her skills. Why she doubted them now was strange to say the least. 

Skye sat down next to May. After 17 minutes of convincing she finally got in so may could start to teach. That is until a motel employee came up to tell them that the pool closes at 11:30. To which May had to bribe him to let them stay. But damage was done due to the fact the Skye was embarrassed that she was an adult and had to be taught how to swim. It took about another ten minutes before she got into the pool. 

"This is ridiculous! You know what, I'm done!"

"You've only learned to float!" 

"So what!"

"So what? What if you get stuck in the water? What happens then? You get rescued by the scientist that weighs 110 pounds soaking wet?"

"Oh Please! She is not that light." 

"You forget, I actually have lifted her soaking wet." May pondered for a moment. Right before she said what ever she said to goad Skye into agreeing Skye exclaimed "Alright! Alright!"

So they continued to work until 12:45. There was a close call when Phil walked up. He was about to say something when May signaled not too the mouthed the word "talk later" And he left it at that. 

Finally at little bit after one o'clock, they were done. More specifically May didn't want Skye tired out because it's a big day tomorrow. 

After they were done, Skye got out and went to towel off and walked directly to her room."'Night"

May knows its a bad idea but this girl gets under her skin unlike anyone else. "You're welcome"

"What? Do you want a prize?"

And that was it. That was when May lost her temper. 

"Skye stop!" And when she continued to walk, May pulled herself out of the pool. "That wasn't a request!"

Skye turned around, and it cold anger on her face. May started "I don't know what exactly I've done to piss you off, but your 'acting like a 3 year old act' is getting real old re--"

Skye cut her off. "What was it that you were supposed to be reporting to Fury again?"

'Oh, so this is what it's about' May thought to herself. With a sigh she said "Mental and physical deterioration, and if Agent Coulson had found out about the treatment. It would expedite the process."

"Why would Fury ask that? Did he know that there were long term effects?"

"I'm assuming so" May replied wondering where the hell this was going. 

"So YOU knew there were long term effects?" Skye asked and May figured it out. Skye was the only as loyal to Coulson as she was. 

"Yes-- look Skye Coulson has already forgiven me--"

"For spying on him yes. I was never angry about that!"

"Then why the hell are you acting like a damn child?!"

"Because I haven't forgiven you for what you let them do to me!" And with that confusion washed over May. 

"What the hell--"

"You knew the side-effects!" Skye said with tears in her eyes. May had never seen her like this. "The rest of them knew what was in the file! You knew long term what could happen! And instead you let them put that crap in me!"

For the first time in a long while May had no idea what to say. In a shaky voice she said "Skye--"

"Don't! Your 'orders'" Skye used air quotes and the more she talked the louder she got, almost to inappropriate volume for the time of night. "were more important then my damn life! The others didnt know better! You could've stopped them!"

He voice drew the attention of Coulson who stuck his head out the door. As he did this, Skye stormed off into her room. Slamming the door.


End file.
